villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Psycho Rangers
The Psycho Rangers are evil counterparts of the Power Rangers and antagonist from Power Rangers In Space. The group consists of five rangers (Psycho Red, Psycho Black, Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow, and Psycho Pink). History In Space Astronema created the Psycho Rangers, not only to destroy the Power Rangers, but to help her overthrow Dark Specter, since their powers were tied to him. Because of this, the more they fought the more of Dark Specter's power they would drain. However the Psychos were too obsessed with destroying the Rangers and became increasingly frustrated since Astronema would constantly call them away from battle just when they were getting close to destroying the Power Rangers. Eventually this obsession began leading to them engaging the Rangers on their own, which would cause the destruction of Psycho Pink and Psycho Blue. They were destroyed because the Rangers discovered each Psycho is designed to fight the Power Ranger of the corresponding colour. With Pink and Blue gone, the Rangers managed to destroy Psychos Red, Black, and Yellow. However the Psychos still lived on as spirits. Later when Astronema managed to use a machine to turn the Power Rangers and many of the citizens of Angel Grove into data cards, the Psychos succeeded in entering the machine, which let them regain their physical bodies. They freed the Rangers from their data cards so they could destroy them personally. Finding themselves outmatched, the Power Rangers managed to transform the Psychos into data cards. Lost Galaxy However these cards found their way into the hands of Deviot, who freed the Psycho Rangers and sent them after the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers. But the Space Rangers returned and teamed up with them to defeat the Psycho Rangers, destroying all of them except for Psycho Pink. She managed to learn the location of the Savage Sword, a powerful sword that continually grew with more energy. After getting her hands on it, she engaged the Pink Galaxy and Space Rangers and managed to drive the sword into the Pink Space Ranger's morpher. This destroyed it and absorbing the energy of the morpher to make a tornado. After growing to her monster form, Psycho Pink engaged both team's Megazords, but was destroyed. However to save the Pink Space Ranger's morpher, the Pink Galaxy Ranger had to sacrifice her own life. Lightspeed Rescue Psycho Blue and Psycho Pink were seen in the Shadow World's underground tomb when Queen Bansheera opened it. The Psychos Psycho Red Psycho Red was based on the Red Space Ranger and had absorbed his brainwaves, making Psycho Red perfect to fight Andros. He is the most egotistical, arrogant, and brash of the group and frequently disobeyed orders and caused conflict on the team. After Psycho Blue's destruction, Psycho Red, along with Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black, assumed human forms to try and track the Rangers by identifying their voices. As is the case with all the Psychos, Psycho Red has a monster form, a fire based monster and he wields the Psycho Sword. Psycho Black Psycho Black was based on the Black Space Ranger and had absorbed his brainwaves, making Psycho Black perfect to fight Carlos. He is the most intellectual, levelheaded, and rational of the Psychos and is the most willing to follow Astronema's orders. After Psycho Blue's destruction, Psycho Black, along with Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow, assumed human forms to try and track the Rangers by identifying their voices. As is the case with all the Psychos, Psycho Black has a monster form, a rock-based monster, and wields the Psycho Rod. Psycho Blue Psycho Blue was based on the Blue Space Ranger and had absorbed his brainwaves, making him perfect to fight TJ. He is the most brutal and cruel member of the team and possibly the most psychotic. Psycho Blue met his end the first time after the Rangers all dressed up as the Blue Ranger to confuse the Psychos and he fought them on his own. As is the case with all the Psychos, Psycho Blue has a monster form, an ice-based monster, and wields the Psycho Axe. Psycho Yellow Psycho Yellow was based on the Yellow Space Ranger and had absorbed her brainwaves, making her perfect to fight Ashley. She was deceitful, calculating, and manipulative, using her teammates to fulfill her own goals and preferring to work alone. After Psycho's Blue destruction, Psycho Yellow, along with Psycho Red and Psycho Black, assumed human forms to try and track the Rangers by identifying their voices. As is the case with all the Psychos, Psycho Yellow has a monster form, a hornet/lizard monster, and wields the Psycho Slinger. Psycho Pink Psycho Pink was based on the Pink Space Ranger and had absorbed her brainwaves, making her perfect to fight Cassie. Psycho Pink was first destroyed after Psycho Yellow manipulated Pink into helping her capture the Yellow Ranger, but she escaped and Psycho Pink pursued her, only to be destroyed after the other rangers arrived. As is the case with all the Psychos, Psycho Pink has a monster form, a plant-based monster, and wields the Psycho Bow. Trivia *The Psycho Ranger's counterparts in Denji Sentai Megaranger, the season In Space was based on, was Jaden Sentai Nejiranger. *The voice actors for Psycho Red, Black, and Yellow also played their human forms. *The Psycho Rangers are also a term used on TV Tropes for group of villains who are the collective Evil Twin of the Five-Man Band. *The Psycho Rangers use the same original Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink color palette seen in Mighty Morphin, In Space, Operation Overdrive and Megaforce. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teams Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Obsessed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Noncorporeal Category:Revived Category:Homicidal Category:Giant Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Wrathful